svrtnssefandomcom-20200214-history
Day 5 - Scene 8
“Woah!” Enar twisted around, and stared at her. “What are you doing?” Amanda stood on a rock just a few steps from where he sat. She jerked her hands up and stared back at him with wide eyes. Her feet close together on top of the stone she lost her balance from the sudden motion and started keeling over. “Watch it!” Enar threw himself forward, reaching out a hand to try and steady her. He didn't quite reach all the way, but with a step to the side Amanda stopped herself from falling. Enar eased back down on his own rock; heart in his throat. A smile spread on Amanda's face as she straightened up. “Easy there mate.” She grinned. “I'm just here to see what you're doing. Lilac said you would be here.” “Yeah, well. I'm waiting for you.” Enar pulled his shirt tight around his chest and belly. “I forgot Rolf's toolbox on your cart last night, and he needed it today so I had to come here and get it back.” He started fiddling with the buttons, trying to close them up as fast as possible. “Ehm... yes, about that...” Amanda's cheeks grew flushed. “What!” Sweat broke out on Enar's face. “You still have it, don't you? Please don't tell me you lost it.” “Enar.” She swallowed and her eyes flickered around a bit, looking at the lake and the rocks, before settling on him again. “Look. I'm really sorry, I don't have it anymore.” Amanda pressed her lips tight together. Enar's jaw dropped. “Oh my... Oh dear...” The button he was trying to fit in its hole came lose in his hand. “What happened? Where is it? Didn't you see it was there?” His hands started to tremble. “Yes... I found it this morning...” Amanda fidgeted a little and stared down at her feet. She took a deep breath, raised her head, and looked him straight in the eye. “So I dropped it off at Rolf's place on the way home earlier.” Her face cracked up in an enormous smile and her eyes sparkled like the sun on the water. “You what?” He stared at her with open mouth, still clutching at his shirt. “But... but I came here to...” The air went out of him, and he slumped forward where he sat on his rock. “Yes. I'm sorry.” Amanda cleared her throat. “I didn't realize they'd make you come here.” “Well, I had to. Rolf needed it for a job today. If he couldn't help out it'd be my fault.” He threw the lose button into the water. “I'm really sorry.” She clasped her hands in front of her. “If I'd known it was urgent I'd have gone that way in the morning instead of on the way back. Then I could have met you on the way.” Enar sighed. He took a deep breath, cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. “It's okay. It...” He forced himself to smile up at her. “It was a nice walk. I'm glad I got here. The gardens are nice.” “Yes, they're very pretty aren't they.” Amanda smiled down at him. “Did he get it in time?” “What?” “Rolf – the toolbox. Do you know if he got it in time for the repairs?” “Ah, no. I didn't see him.” Amanda shrugged. “Beired didn't say anything about it. But she told me you were here so I hurried to get back.” “Oh... did you now...” Enar grinned up at her, puffing out his chest. “Pfft, in your dreams buddy.” She stuck out her tongue at him and grinned back. “I just didn't want you to worry about the stupid tools anymore.” She might have blushed – ever so slightly – it was hard to tell. “It's okay.” Something in his belly felt warm and pleasant. “Everyone's been real nice and the food was great. The monks were nice too, especially Lilac – and Otter.” “Glad to hear it. I'd hate to have you walk all this way and then sit around being miserable in a corner somewhere.” She winked at him. “Gotta take care of my duties as a host you know.” Enar grinned. “Don't worry. It's been great. I even got to do a little bit of gardening.” He looked down at his hands and smiled. His nails still had dirt under them. “Oh, that's nice...” She put her hands on her hips and fixed him with her eyes. “But you still haven't told me what you're doing here. Lilac said you went to see the shrine, but I didn't see you up by the orb.” “Err... well...” Enar squirmed. “I was thinking you'd be a bit longer, so I decided I was going to take a bath.” He blushed. “That's okay, isn't it? I'm allowed to go swimming here in the lake, right?” “Yeah, sure, that's okay, but--” “I haven't really gone swimming in a real lake before,” Enar blurted out. “So I figured I'd take the chance now that I was here. Gotta take the opportunity you know.” Amanda glared at him. “Yes, but – as I was about to say.” She cleared her throat. “There's a nice beach over there.” She pointed back towards the garden, towards the far end. “You should go swim there instead.” Enar felt his face grow beet red. “Oh...” He ducked his head. “I... I didn't know that.” “No no, of course not, but I'm telling you now.” She smiled again – the glare all gone. “If you want to go swimming, that's a much better place.” “Yes. That sounds like a good idea.” He looked at the stones of the little island. Sure, they were round and warm in the sun, but a real beach would be better. You could lie down and relax; get a little tan. “Would you mind if I did that? The water's really nice.” “No no, of course not.” Amanda beamed at him. “You should take the chance now that you're here. There aren't many people back home who can say they've swum in the Storvak lake.” A special opportunity. A unique experience. Something no one else had done. Enar grinned back up at her. How could he not? It had been a long day, and he'd walked far and worked hard – and she really did have a very pretty smile. Maybe she'd join him? “Ehm... do you... would you...” He swallowed. “I didn't bring a towel, do you know if there's one I can borrow?” “You didn't?” She raised an eyebrow. “How were you planning on getting dry then?” “Well, you know, it's nice and warm.” He swept his arm out to take in the rocks and the lake. “The sun is shining. I... I didn't think you'd be here for a while yet.” Amanda crossed her arms over her chest. “Yeah, well, the moving went quicker, like I said.” “Yes, yes of course. I didn't mean it like that. I'm really glad you're here... and thanks for bringing the toolbox to Rolf.” “Oh, don't worry, you're very welcome. I'm glad you're here too... to see the place I mean.” “Yes... it's nice...” “Mmm...” They looked at each other – Enar and Amanda. His mouth went dry. His throat itched. His palms grew moist with sweat and his eyes twitched. Time stopped. Amanda looked away first – back towards the garden. “Maybe we should get moving?” “Yes.” Enar nodded and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. “Good idea, let's go.” He sat there a little longer – just a second or two – before he got to his feet and clambered out of the water. “Let's go.” Enar stood still for a moment, his feet wet against the warm rock, water trickling down his ankles. Amanda had already turned and started back towards the bridge. Confident, and without missing a beat, she skipped – almost bounced – from one stone to another. So much energy. Enar sighed and stepped on to the rock in front of him. Making sure he wouldn't slip, he shifted his weight over and – step by careful step – began following Amanda. She must be in great shape to jump around like that. No way he'd fly across the stones the way she did. Sure, he was rounder than she, but not by that much, and he wasn't entirely unfit either. She waited for him on the bridge, halfway between garden and island, leaning on the railing and gazing down into the water. When he stepped on to the bridge she looked up and flashed him a smile. “There you are.” Enar, out of breath from clambering across all those rocks as fast as he could, said nothing, but walked up to stand beside her. Legs aching and head hanging he too leaned against the railing, supporting himself on his elbows. Perhaps he wasn't that fit after all. “There.” Amanda reached out her arm and pointed towards the forest beyond the edge of the gardens. “You see that cliff leading out into the water over there? The beach is on the other side of that.” Enar nodded. “Okay.” He took a deep breath to steady himself and stood up a little straighter. “So... I just follow the water and I'll get there?” “Yes, but there's a path over there you can take too and it's much easier.” She pointed up into the garden. “Just up to the second level and then past the dhendron. You can't miss it. It'll take you straight to the beach.” He looked to where she pointed. “Second level, past the dhendron, follow the path.” He sighed and his eyes wandered along her arm up to her face. “Got it.” Close like this her skin showed signs of age he'd not seen before; worn, but not furrowed, and with the faded scars and scratches a body collects throughout life. A stark contrast to the bright red mop of hair at the top of her head. She turned to him and smiled and the years disappeared. His heart beat a little faster. “Also,” she said. “It's more of a wide strip of sand than an actual beach. It's pretty small – but much nicer than those rocks out there.” Enar swallowed and looked away. “No worries. I'm sure it will be fine.” He forced himself to meet her eyes again and put on a big grin. “I trust your beach-finding expertise.” “Ha ha. Let's go now.” She slapped his shoulder. “I'll go grab some towels and meet you there.” --- Continued in Day 5 - Scene 9. Back to Enar's Vacation.